1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved fishing chair and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for fishing from a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing chairs designed for seating a fisherman are well known in the art. The following U.S. patents are representative of some of these chairs: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,766; 3,825,962; 4,103,965; 4,278,289; 4,772,068; and 4,722,567. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,766, 3,825,962, 4,103,965, 4,278,289, and 4,722,567 have a common characteristic in that the respective front legs and the rear legs of the respective chairs are the same length. Many people who fish stay at one location for a considerable period of time, and they prefer to sit down while fishing. When placing a conventional fishing chair having front and rear legs of equal height, the person sitting often feels off balance or feels a considerable strain while sitting on the chair. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fishermen were provided that permitted a fisherman to sit comfortably on the chair regardless of the conditions.
One of the patents cited above (U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,068), discloses a fishing chair that has adjustable rear legs that permit the seat of the chair to be adjusted to a level orientation by shorten some legs to accommodate a sloped surface. Although this patent addresses the problem of a sloped bank of a body of water, this patent does not address another important problem of a fisherman sitting on a bank. The other problem is the softness of sand or soil that is present. Often the sand or soil is not packed tightly. For this reason, the legs of the chair may readily wander as the person sits on the chair. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided that included means for preventing the legs of the chair from wandering on sand or soil that is not tightly packed.
The ground on which fishermen fish also varies in their degrees of slope. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided which were adjustable for a variety of sloped banks. Moreover, a fishing chair may be carried considerable distances from an automobile or truck to a bank. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided that is lightweight and easily carried. A fishing chair is subjected to exposure to relatively large quantities of water and other elements. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided that were resistant to rust and easily cleaned. Thus, while the prior art teaches the use of fishing chairs, it still lacks many desirable qualities. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be evident.